Big Mouth Strikes Again
by Chibbi
Summary: Duo gets bored, so summons the help of the not so innocent Quatre who cant help reveal the personal secrets of the other pilots.


Big Mouth Strikes Again.  
  
Author's notes: * Giggles frantically *, erm.Enjoy. Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam wing, only 3 more payments and I will though. Warnings: Male/Male relationships, suggested cross dressing, bad language. Author: Chibbi Rating: PG-13  
  
Big Mouth Strikes Again.  
  
Duo sat idly on the bed that he shared with Heero, bored out of mind and twisting his braid into tiny little curls.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The Japanese boy ignored the meaningless babble that insisted that protrude from his loves mouth, and continued typing reports at his laptop. Duo being the stubborn type that he was, failed to get the hint and continued his whining.  
  
"Heero, I'm bored," He said rolling onto his back. Heero sighed and turned off his laptop, he turned around and faced Duo.  
  
"Hn, I'm going go meet Wufei, we have some business to discuss"  
  
Duo pouted and sat up, his eyes widening when Heero stood. As usual the Japanese boy was wearing a dark green tank top and his black, skintight spandex shorts. The sight of Heero moving his perfectly toned muscular arms never failed to make Duo silent and so far was known to be the only thing capable of doing so. Heero grinned and gave Duo a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
At the sound of the door-shutting Duo snapped out of state and once again pouted, "Damn you Heero Yuy!" He said standing up "Always leaving me when I am bored, never wanna stay and have any kind of fun" Silently he padded out the room, enjoying the feeling of the soft white carpet beneath his bare feet. He reached the landing and shouted down to Quatre.  
  
"Quat, I'm bored"  
  
Instantly the small blonde appeared at the bottom of the stairs clutching a cup of tea and a book. He smiled and looked up at Duo, "I know," he said putting his book down n the first step "Heero warned when he left"  
  
"Jeez!" said Duo sitting at the top, violet eyes looking down on Quatre, "I bet Heero thinks that I must be the most impossible person to deal with when I am bored"  
  
"That's because you are"  
  
Duo frowned and looked at Quatre "Well what do you suggest I do?"  
  
Slowly and evil grin started to appear on Quatre's face, and he let out a little giggle, Duo stood up and began heading downstairs to his friend "No Duo, go back upstairs"  
  
"Huh?" Said Duo confused.  
  
"Are there any places in your room that Heero forbids you from going in, like Trowa wont let me go into his bedside cabinet because he doesn't want me to know that he keeps his stuffed animals in there" Slowly Quatre started to head up the stairs, he put his tea down and continued talking " or that he doesn't want me to go into his under bed drawer because that's where he keeps his circus drag Queen outfit"  
  
Duo stepped back in shock "Quatre you sly little thing you" he said grinning.  
  
"I get bored when Trowa is not at home, and anyway, I know where Trowa keeps everything embarrassing that he has, like his porno magazines" came Quatre's not so innocent reply.  
  
"Tro. Trowa has porn magazines?"  
  
Quatre nodded and grabbed Duo's hand when he reached the top of the stairs "They are quiet good as well"  
  
Duo gasped "Quatre!" The blonde only giggled and pulled Duo towards the room that he shared with Heero. Once inside he shut the door and looked at Duo.  
  
"So where does Heero want you out of, drawers? Laptop? Cupboards?"  
  
"Quatre, I am not going through Heero's stuff!" Said Duo crossing his arms.  
  
Quatre pouted and sat on the large bed that was placed in the center of the light blue room, "Ya ever wondered why Heero goes away and meets Wufei for 'Business' or why he sometimes comes home with these strange little packages?"  
  
Duo sighed, he never could hold out on anything him and Quatre ever done, he would always eventually give in, and this time seemed no different. "Okay, okay, you take his bedside cabinet and I will take his bathroom cabinet"  
  
Quatre grinned and in an instant was rummaging through the large wooden cabinet on Heero's side of the bed, while Duo worked his way into the bathroom and into Heero's bathroom cabinet. Slowly he opened that white door and peered inside, 'Thank god' he thought, inside was just a stash of things to keep Duo happy during one of their many restless nights. Feeling relieved he shut the door and headed back into the bedroom.  
  
Kneeling beside the bed, Quatre was flicking through pages of some kind of book or magazine. Duo screwed his brows and walked over to the blonde, "Don't tell me Heero has porn too?"  
  
Quatre shook his head "I'm sure Trowa would have it if he did" Duo sat down next to the blonde with a look of confusion written all over his face, "Well, apparently Wufei gave most of his to Trowa, so I am assuming Heero would too, anyway, Trowa made me a collage out of the ones Wufei gave him, was very sweet of him, I still have it actually, I'll show you if you."  
  
"No Quatre, its okay, I think I can cope without seeing your porn collage, you know you and Trowa have a really weird relationship, I thought you were so innocent" Said Duo pointing a finger at the blonde, Quatre blushed and pushed it away.  
  
"Its not weird, we just like experimenting and doing things differently"  
  
"I gathered, anyway what are you reading?"  
  
Quatre handed Duo the small leather book and stood up "its Heero's diary, nothing rude, which is a little disappointing, just a whole load of mushy stuff" he said heading towards the wardrobe. Duo sighed and began reading from the small book in his hands.  
  
Friday 11th, 11:59pm  
  
Duo is asleep, he looks happy, and it makes me wonder what he is dreaming about. He said he loves me today it was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. As usual all I said was my stupid 'hn', I should have told him I love him, but every time I try all I end up saying is 'hn'. Maybe I will be able to tell him one day that he means the world to me, he is my everything and with out him I am nothing.  
  
Heero  
  
Duo froze, Heero really felt this way, he always knew that Heero had trouble expressing himself and it never really bothered him. But now he knew, he really knew, and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. He put the diary down and stood up. He looked over at Quatre and laughed.  
  
"Quatre, you're not going to find anything out of the ordinary"  
  
Quatre was bending down sorting his way through a bunch of photographs at the bottom of Heero's wardrobe, most of them of Duo.  
  
"You never know" Said the blonde, his butt swinging in the air as he continued his adventure through the pictures. Suddenly he froze. He had heard the front door open. Seeing as there was no greeting her knew it was Heero.  
  
"Quatre, you better run into your room before you get a gun pointed at your head"  
  
Quatre nodded and shoved the photos away before dashing into the room he shared with Trowa. Duo put Heero's journal away in the exact same position and moved to sitting back on their bed. A few moments later Heero came in, he noticed Duo and stared into his lovers glowing Violet eyes.  
  
"I love you Heero" Said Duo  
  
'Hn'  
  
Duo smiled "Heero come sit here" he said patting the duvet next to him, Heero obliged and when he sat down pulled Duo into his arms. Duo snuggled against Heero's warmth, "Heero I love you"  
  
Heero smiled and pulled Duo closer to him, holding him in a protective hug "I love you Duo, more than anything."  
  
"Without you I'm nothing" said Duo finishing off Heero's sentence.  
  
Heero smiled and pulled himself and Duo onto the bed so that they were lying down. Together they fell asleep knowing that one was not complete without the other.  
  
Owari.  
  
Well what do you think? R'n'R as per usual, was it too mushy, it was too mushy wasn't it  
  
Quatre: Chib, shut up.  
  
Chibbi: Sorry Mr. Porn 'r ' us.  
  
Quatre: * Blushes *  
  
Chibbi: That shushed you! 


End file.
